I Love Him, Daddy!
by Bunzilla894
Summary: This is a story about Zuko and Katara's baby girl growing up and falling in love. Even though Zuko is sad to see his little girl grow up! A twist between Lion King 2 and Avatar, finally completed please R&R FYI I own nothing
1. Chapter 1: Intro

I Love Him, Daddy!

Chapter 1 intro

It is 10 years after the war and Katara and Zuko are happily married and attempting to raise their children Kysa, named for Kya and Ursa and Azros, named for Aang, Zuko, Iroh, and Sokka. Azula had escaped from prison two years after the end of the war and Zuko spent years looking for her, but gave up. Now she is considered exiled from the fire nation. Mai tried to murder Katara after she and Zuko got married. Zuko had Mai banished from the fire nation as well.

Azros was a bold fire bender like his dad. He had his mom's eyes and father's hair. He had a hot temper like his dad, but had a good sense of right and wrong. He loved to watch out for his little sister. He was very protective over her. Only two years older than her, he believed he could boss her around as he pleased. With Iroh and Zuko to train him, he was quickly becoming an excellent fire bender.

Kysa was a happy little girl. She had her Mothers's eyes and her fathers slick black hair. She was sweet and caring like her mother, but strong and bold like her father. She was a mix of Zuko and Katara. One thing she loved to do was go out and explore. She was a water bender naturally like Katara. She loved to practice along side her mother and she loved to watch her father rule the kingdom.

The rest of the gang lived in the Firenation, doing different odd jobs in the palace. Aang stayed in the fire nation to help Zuko continue to make peace. Aang had married Toph and they had a little girl Nya, who was around the same age as Azros. Sokka and Suki were the first of the gang to get married and start popping out babies. They currently had four, Kyoshi, Hakoda, Kya, and baby Kan.


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting Him

I Love Him, Daddy!

Chapter 2: Meeting him

Kysa had always been daddy's little girl. Even though Zuko did not favor one child over the other like his father did. Zuko was very protective of his little girl. Kysa listened to her parents some of the time like most children, but other times she was as stubborn as her father. She listened to her brother when she felt she had to and that was rarely. Kysa was also partly a momma's girl, when is came to water bending Kysa watch Katara in awe. Even at 6 she was very far along in her water bending training. One afternoon while the family was vacationing on ember island, Kysa decided it would be fun to go explore. She got dressed in her favorite bathing suit and ran out of her room. She raced outside but before she could even get off the porch, Zuko was quick to catch her by the arm. "Where are you going I such a hurry?" He asked raising an eyebrow. He and Katara had been sitting quietly on the porch watching the ocean, when he noticed his daughter come racing out of the house.

"Dad let go!" She exclaimed tugging her arm away from her dad with a playful giggle.

"Hey, I just want you to be careful." He said as he watched her eyes dart to something down by the beach. "Kysa listen to me, if you plan on going down to the beach I want you to stay in our private area and..."

"DO NOT GO INTO THE DEEP WATER. Okay dad you tell me the same this everyday can I please go now." She said crossing her arms over her chest like she had seen her mother do numerous times before.

"Kysa, mind your father." Katara reprimanded her daughter for smart mouthing Zuko.

"Sorry, Momma" She apologized looking down at her toes. Out in the front yard Azros and Nya watch Kysa's little show. Zuko and Katara had invited Nya, Aang and Toph along to make the Vacation more interesting. Aang and Toph had left early in the morning to go tanning, and were due back at anytime.

"And remember do not speak to any strangers come straight home." Zuko said, and Kysa raced off the porch and down the path. Katara stood and stretched before turning and going inside to prepare lunch. Even though she was fire lady, when she was on vacation she insisted on making meals for her family. Zuko took that opportunity to ask a favor of his son.

"Azros, Nya come here."

"Yes Uncle Zuko" Nya said, being the first one to run to Zuko.

"I want you two to keep an eye on Kysa, you know she is bond to get in some form of trouble. Okay Azros?" Zuko said to his son

"Okay dad" Azros said turning on his heels and running down the beach Nya behind him. As they ran off, Zuko turned towards the house and went to help Katara.

Down on the beach Kysa walk amongst her element and collected seashells, only the ones she though her mom would like. The tide would come up and tickle her toes and she would give a small giggle. She looked down the whole time, looking for seashells, and she did not notice when she walked off her dad's private beach and onto the public one. The public one was pretty much empty, but still their were a few families there. She still had not noticed where she was, until she ran into someone in front of her.

"Who are you?" the boy grumbled and turn around really fast. He had light skin and oddly green eyes. His hair was tied into a pony tail and was a slick black color like Kysa's.

Azros and Nya, who had been watching from a distance the whole time, turned back towards home and ran to get Zuko.

"I am Princess Kysa. My father said to never let anyone talk to me like that." She barked back

"Does daddy's wittle girwl aways do what daddy says?" He said in baby talked. Katara stared at him harder, did he have to treat her like a baby? She looked him up and down, she was only like one year younger than him.

"NO!" She said angrily

"Bet you do, I bet your daddy's wittle girl" He said with a laugh, she could not come up with a come back for that one.

"Unlike you girly, I can take care of myself." He said smiling and puffing out his chest. She just raised a danty eyebrow at him as if to say 'are you serious?'

"If you can take care of yourself than fight me" She slunk into a fighting pose. The boy just smirked at her and went into a fighting stance of his own. Just as they were going to attack one another, Zuko came in and shot an orange fire blast over their heads. Kysa's head whipped around super fast and she starred wide eyed at her father. Then a blue blast came above their heads. Their behind the boy stood a women, who looked exactly like Azula.

"AZULA!" Zuko said in disbelief

"Brother" She said as a return greeting. The evil smile growing on her face she was about to attack when she saw Katara, Aang, Toph, and the other children come up behind Zuko. She looked at Katara who was had grabbed a hold of Kysa's hand protectively.

"Azula" Katara said in recognition

"Katara" Azula said smiling at her sister-in-law.

"Alright we all know each other now, get the hell out of the fire nation Azula" Toph said getting to the point.

" Your Fire Nations, These lands belong to our father Zuko, you stole them" Azula said ignoring Toph

"I exiled you from the Fire Nation, now you and your son get out" He growled making the boy who stood beside Azula cower and move behind her.

"Ow he isnt my son Zuzu. Have you met Mai's son Natu. Azula explained "I have sort of been raisin him, you know like my own. I hand chose him to follow in our fathers foot prints and become fire lord."

Now it was Azros's turn to growl and glare at the other boy. He was to be fire lord no one else.

"He would never be Fire Lord Azula" Aang said finally chiming in.

"Azula, you know the penalty for returning to the fire nation." Zuko barked at her

"But he doesn't know the laws. However if you do need to kill here." She said reaching behind her and taking hold of Natu's arm and shoving him towards Zuko. The boys just looked up at Zuko with such fright in his eyes.

"Take him and go home. We are finished here." Zuko said turning around

"Ow no brother, we have barely begun" Azula said grinning down at Kysa, who hid herself behind Katara's legs.


	3. Chapter 3: What an Idea!

I Love Him, Daddy!

Chapter 3: What an Idea!

When the group got back to the beach house, Zuko was holding Kysa's hand and led her onto the far side of the porch. Katara stopped before entering the house and gave Zuko a questioning look. He just gestured for her to go inside. When Katara walked inside, Zuko turned to his daughter.

"Kysa what were you thinking. If Azula had gotten to you before we did, you could have been hurt or even killed." Zuko explained looking into his daughters face.

"But Dad I did not mean to..." She started, but was cut off by her father.

"If something happened to you I don't know what I would do. Do you even know what your mother would do. She would probably flood the entire island. Kysa when me and your mother die, I need you to help your brother run the fire nation. Running the fire nation isn't a job your brother can do on his own, he will need a lot of help." Zuko explained

"But dad what if I don't want to live in the fire nation my whole life, that wouldn't be any fun. I want to have adventures like you and mom." Kysa said a spark of excitement gliddering in her blue eyes.

"That's like saying you don't want to be a princess. It in your blood, Kysa. You can not just turn your back on your royal duties."

"Can I at least be 'the princess' as me, just the way I am?" She asked

"You can be any type of princess you want, just don't be like Azula" He said trying to make his daughter smile. It didn't work she just stared up at him confused.

"You'll understand it when your older, go on and eat your lunch." He said giving up

"Daaaaddd!" She said softly before jumping up and hugging her dad. Together they went inside and ate the lunch that Katara was finally able to complete.

Back with Azula

Azula led the small boy back to the house she had rented, that was on the other side of the island. By now it was dusk and she was pissed about her confrontation with Zuko. There sat two other children, both were Ty lee's. She had died a few years earlier and Azula took custody of her children. Kuno was nine a bit of a kiss ass. He believed he should be the one to follow in Fire Lord Ozai's foot prints. Beside him was his sister, Navi 7, she looked exactly like Ty Lee. Except she had a little mean streak like Azula. Azula had gotten custody of Natu, 7 years of age, after Mai disappeared right after he was born. Azula had been raising him ever since. She dropped Natu's hand when they reached the other children.

"Hey Natu, wanna fight" Navi said standing and running over to Natu. She secretly had a little crush on him.

"You were supposed to be watching him, Kuno" Azula yelled at Kuno, her eyes glarring daggers into him.

"It wasn't his fault Aunt Azula, I went off on my own." Natu said trying to rescue Kuno

"What were you doing then" Azula said turning on him

"N..nothing"

"Who has made us exiles?" She asked

"Zuko"

"Who imprisoned Ozai?" She questioned again

"Z...Zuko"

"And what have I told you about them?" She said even more angrily

"I'm sorry Aunt Azula, She did not seem so bad....I though...maybe I could....be" He said but was cut off.

"Friends?" She laughed "You thought you could get to Kysa and My brother would welcome you with open arms. What a dumb ass idea? That's it, that is just the plan I need to kill my brother." She looked down at Natu's cowering figure. She pulled him into a ruff hug (Azula hugging man is that weird or what). "You brilliant child, you have the same mind that made my father so powerful"

"Come along children lets go inside and get some shut eye." Azula said leading the children inside. When all the children where tucked in, she went into Natu's room she sat next to him on the bed.

"Good night" He said shyly

"Good night my little prince, tomorrow your training intensifies." She said leaving the room. She began to sing:

I've been exiled, persecuted  
Left alone with no defense  
When I think of what that brute did  
I get a little tense

But I dream a dream so pretty  
That I don't feel so depressed  
'Cause it soothes my inner kitty  
And it helps me get some rest

The sound of Zuko's dying gasp  
His Children squealing in my grasp  
His wife's mournful cry  
That's my lullaby

Now the past I've tried forgetting  
And my foes I could forgive  
Trouble is, I knows it's petty  
But I hate to let them live

Kuno:

So you found yourself somebody who'd chase Zuko up a tree

Azula:

Oh, the battle may be bloody, but that kind of works for me

The melody of angry growls  
A counterpoint of painful howls  
A symphony of death, oh my!  
That's my lullaby  
Mai is gone... but Azula's still around  
To love this little lad  
Till he learns to be a killer  
With a lust for being bad!

Kuno:

Sleep, ya little termite!  
Uh-- I mean, precious little thing!  
Navi:

One day when you're big and strong  
Azula:

You will be a king!

The pounding of the drums of war  
The thrill of Natu's mighty yell

Kuno:

The joy of vengeance

Navi:

Testify!  
Azula:

I can hear the cheering  
Both Children:

Natu! What a guy!

Azula:

Payback time is nearing  
And then our flag will fly  
Against a blood-red sky  
That's my lullaby!

At the eastern air temple, Guru Pathik is at his paintings of all the children. Since Iroh's death, he has felt a strong connection with the spirit. He always speaks with Iroh about the Children and the drama's the group endures. Today he is tell Iroh about Kysa and Azros, "Ow Iroh everyday Kysa grows more beautiful, into the princess who will someday make us all very proud. And this kid Natu grows stronger and Azula fills his heart with hate. I am very worried Iroh, things are not looking well."

Then a gust of wind sweeps through the temple, "Hmm you have a plan?" Pathik asks as if Iroh's in the room. Then next to him two coconut shells break in half, Pathik picks them up and looks from them to the paintings of Kysa and Natu which are right next to each other, "Kysa and Natu together, this is the plan. ARE YOU CRAZY? This will never work, ow Iroh you have been up there to long your head is in the clouds."

The wind gust gets fiercer and Pathik can no longer take it, "Okay, Okay, Okay, Alright Okay I don't think this is going to work, but I trust you. I just hope you now what you are doing." Pathik yells as the stream of wind leaves the temple completely.

Hey everyone, I know the song is a little much, but I always wanted to have Azula sing that. Even though she isn't the type of person to sing I thought it would be funny. So just to sum up, Ty lee is dead and Mai disappeared after Natu was born. The next chapter is going to jump ahead like 10 years, Azros will be 18, Kysa 16, Natu 17, Navi 17, and Kuno 19.


	4. Chapter 4: You Saved Her, Why?

I love Him, Daddy!

Chapter 4 You saved her, Why?

Ten years after the meeting with his sister, Zuko was still anticipating an attack from her at any time. Mean while, his children had grown tremendously. Azros had grown into a blue eyed version of Zuko. He had mastered fire bending and was currently dating Aang and Toph's daughter, Nya. If they were to marry all four nations would be united, Fire, Water, Air, and Earth. Kysa had mastered her element as well. She had grown into a young version of Katara. Even though she had her fiery attitude, Sokka said that she could have been Katara's twin, when Katara was that age.

One morning after Kysa's sweet sixteen, she went walking out to the turtle duck pond where she had seen her mother and father sitting. Azros and Nya were sparring at the other side of the courtyard and you could feel Nya's Air bending gusts from where Zuko and Katara sat. Katara looked up at her daughter who was approaching. She was wearing the same out fit Katara wore on the day of the comet, Gloves and all. She rose and gave her daughter and hug, "You look beautiful"

"Thanks mom" She said smiling at her mother, she turned to her dad, "Daddy, can I go to the market, I wanted to spend some of my birthday money."

He froze at the thought of her going alone. Ever since the meeting with Azula he has had both his children escorted around by guards. when Azros turned 16 he no longer needed a guard, now that Kysa was 16 she thought she did not need one either. He looked to Katara, who gave him a look of 'she can do it on her own'.

"Alright, just don't go spending all you money in one place" Kysa could not believe her father's words, she thought he would insist on her having a guard. She ran over and hugged her father happily. She then turned on her heels and ran out of the court yard. Katara went back inside as well. Zuko took that as his chance, "Azros, Nya you know what to do" He rose and left the courtyard, as Azros and Nya nodded their heads. They slowly followed Kysa to make sure she did not get hurt.

When they reached the small shop down the road from the palace. they followed Kysa into her favorite book store. As she walked from aisle to aisle, Azros and Nya would follow closely. When they weren't paying attention. When they turned around, there she was. Kysa stood before them her eyes stabbing holes into them.

"Azros what are you doing here?" She growled at her older brother

"Umm shopping, we thought mother would like a new book to read..." He explained

"Father sent you, after he promised me I could do this on my own. He lied." She said in disbelief

"No Kysa, he just doesn't want you to get hurt." Azros explained putting a hand on his sister's shoulder.

"I should have known he didn't think I could do this by myself." She turned and ran and called over her shoulder. "I'll do this on my own away from the palace."

"Wait, Kysa come back." Azros called, but she was already far down the road.

"Someone has to get a leash for that kid." Nya said shaking her head.

Kysa kept running until she reached the not so nice part of the village. She walked past a dark alley way. In which stood, Azula and Natu. Azula looked to Natu, "The plan is in motion go"

Natu walked out of the alley way and followed the young girl.

Kysa walked ahead and then a smell came to her nose. She knew this smell very well, she smelled it all the time when her brother accidentally set something on fire. She looked down the road and a house was on fire she heard crying inside. "Ow no" She cried and ran to the burning building. She raced inside with out being burned. She listened to see where the crying was coming from. She followed it to a bedroom and when she swung the door open there stood a young woman. About her age, the young girl smiled menacingly at the princess. The girl hit Kysa over the head and before Kysa passed out she saw the girl do a flip out the window.

Natu had run into the burning building after the princess. He found her lying unconscious on the floor, as planned. He ran to her and lifted her over his shoulder. He was a fire bender so manipulating the flames was all to easy for him. He ran out of the building right before it crumbled and fell to the ground. He fell to the ground from lack of oxygen, he was quick to get back up and drag Kysa's unconscious body down the street. Above them hovered Aang on his glider, "I have to tell Zuko" and he flew off.

Natu stopped as soon he was near the palace. He put Kysa down, and leaned her against a building.

"Hmm...Where am I?" Kysa said finally coming to.

"Your safe, and almost to the palace." He said panting

"The palace?" She looked up and there it was just up the road. "No why did you bring me here, who do you think you are?"

"Huh, I think I am the one who just saved your life."

"Look I had every thing under control" She barked back

"Not from where I am standing,"

"Than move down wind." She went to walk back to the village but he stood in her way. She went to go the other way and he still stopped her. She bumped into him at one point and he said "Who are you?"

She could not believe it, it couldn't be him. But it was his eyes were the same odd green. His black hair was slicked back into a top not and he wore traditional fire nation clothing. "Natu?" She said remembering the name Azula had called him.

He just gave a small laugh at her recognition. Then there was another fireball over their heads, Natu's face went into an evil grin. His target had finally arrived. Zuko came running down hill, with Azros and Aang walking behind him. Katara ran down to Kysa and swept her daughter into a big hug. "Father how could you break your promise?" Kysa said yelling at her father.

"It's a good thing I did, we almost lost you, no more shopping trips for you, not alone."

"But I was doing fine, even before the fire and Natu..."

"Natu?" Zuko growled turning to look at the boy, only he was no longer a boy, he was well built man. Zuko knew Azula must have been using him for something.

"Zuko!" Katara said snapping him out of his thoughts. That's when Sokka came down hill.

"Hey you, how dare you save the fire lords daughter" He yelled waving his fist

"You saved her, why?" Zuko asked suspicious

"I humbly asked to be excused of my mother's exile." Natu asked bowing his head

"NO! You were banished for aligning with my sister."

"I have left your sister, she is cruel and horrid, I was a child then. But judge me now for who I am. Or are you going to blame me for a crime I did not commit."

Zuko could not believe the boys words. He Turned his back and paced, when he walked past Katara and Kysa, Katara said "Zuko, we owe him our daughter's life."

"Yes, Zuko clearly you are in his debt, and the law that you signed. Says that all the debts must be paid. Though in this case I would make an exception." Aang said wisely.

"Alright my law will prevail. For now I reserve judgement, we will see who you really are" Zuko said turning and leaving. He did not see it, but Kysa began to smile as well as Katara. They all walked together back to the palace, where Natu was to complete his mission.


	5. Chapter 5: FUN

I Love Him, Daddy!

Chapter 5 F.U.N

Everyone walked back into the palace, Zuko had his arm around Katara, Aang and Toph held one another, Azros and Nya held hands, Natu walked in behind them, and finally came Kysa looking down at her feet. The grand stair case that led to the royal bedchambers was light and everyone else walked up them to go get some shut eye. Zuko spoke to a servant and they pointed out a room down a dark hall for Natu to stay in while there. When everyone disappeared, Kysa took that as her chance to go and talk to Natu. Before he could enter his room she spoke up, "Hey, thanks you for saving me today, it was really brave."

" What kind of a warrior are you any way princess, you almost got yourself killed today." Natu critcized her

"What!?" She said

"You would not last three days on your own." Natu said shaking his head

"Ow and I suppose you could teach me?"

"Ha, Yeah"

"KYSA!" Zuko yelled from some where in the palace

"COMING! Alright impress me we start at dawn" She said turning and swinging her hips back to the royal bedchambers.

"I will be looking forward to it." Natu said turning and entering his room.

Outside the palace stood two figures, they could see Natu letting Kysa walk away through an open window, Kuno started to complain, "Did you see that he let her go, if that were me..."

"QUIET!, that fire rescue worked perfectly and my brother fell for it. Now if Natu can get to my niece he can get to Zuko, and once he has Zuko alone." BOOM she let out a huge lightning bolt.

In Zuko dream that night, He saw it. The day his uncle died. It was a year before Kysa was born and his father had broken out of prison. Ozai had drugged his brother and Iroh had lost his bending. Ozai used that to his advantage and cornered him in a hall way of the palace. Ozai stabbed a dagger right threw Iroh's heart. Only when the blade went into Iroh's chest, Iroh became Zuko himself. Ozai transformed into Natu. The dagger plunged deeper into Zuko's heart and Natu let out the most evil laugh, behind him lay the bodies of Zuko's entire family. Katara lay on top of their children, her blue eyes glassed over and she lay there looking like a rag doll. Zuko let out a scream and bolted up right in the bed. Beside him Katara slept peacefully, but Zuko could not shake the dream.

The next morning Natu got up before sunrise, he stubbled upon a courtyard that looked like it was meant for sparring. In the center sat Zuko meditating. Natu let out a silent evil laugh. He made a move to strike, but was stopped when Kysa stepped out in front of him, "GOOD MORNING! I am ready for my first lesson. Surprised you didn't I"

He looked at what she wore, She was dressed in a gold tank top, that was cut off above her belly button and had on a pair of tight black pants. Her ebony hair was pulled into a long braid. He had to admit she looked hot. He snapped his head back into focus and looked to see where Zuko was, but he had disappeared. "What are you doing come on, lets go" Kysa said bouncing up and down. He sat and began to meditate, Kysa sat beside him and eyed him. She had seen her father meditate, but she had never actually had the patience to. She closed her eyes and tried to focus, but was to hyper to even do it. She started humming, beside her Natu opened one green eye and looked at her, this girl was really going to kill him. She began to bounce up and down with her humming it was like she was trying to dance while she was sitting. He reach out and put both his hands on her shoulders.

"Relax, close your eyes and just breathe. Do not think of anything." He said softly. Then out of no where came a sound of laughter. Kysa was up she grabbed a hold of Natu's hand and led him towards the noise. They found the source near the turtle duck pond. Her brother and Nya were there and they were playing with the turtle ducks. The one had bitten her brother's finger and now Nya was kissing it. Natu put a finger to his mouth telling Kysa to stay quiet.

"Watch the master and learn" He whispered and silently walked behind a bush in the courtyard, when he heard Azros and Nya start talking again he jumped over the bush and pinned Azros to the ground.

"AHH, don't kill me please!" Azros cried sounding like uncle sokka.

"Azros what are you doing out here?" Kysa asked

"Kysa, look a new batch of Turtle ducks are hatching" He said pointing to the little turtle-ducks.

Nya picked one up and it began to peep. She dropped it accidentally and the little thing fell to the ground, the mother turtle duck saw the whole thing and came charging at the group of humans, Squawking loudly. The girls let out a mock scream and the guys just smiled as they all ran from the duck. Then a grumpy old general came stomping in "You kids quit messing with the turtle ducks or I will tell you parents."

All of them booked, they ran like hell, "Why are we running isn't your father the one who owns this place. Or will you really get into that much trouble" Natu asked Kysa

" Trouble? No, We are just doing it for fun" She said with a laugh

"Fun?" Natu asked

"Yeesh, Natu you gotta get out more often man," Azros called over his shoulder as he ran ahead of them all.

"Yeah fun, woohoo" Nya said and did a cartwheel. They all skidded to a stop when they saw Katara and Toph walking towards them, they turned and hid in a closet. The closet was so cramped, when they heard the women walk by, they all let out hysterical laughter. Nya opened the closet door and stepped out, but Azros had managed to trap himself in with Kysa and Natu trapped behind him. Nya grabbed her boyfriend's hand and pulled, while Kysa and Natu pushed. When Azros wiggled out, Kysa and Natu turned their heads at the same time and their lips met. They pulled apart like lightning, they both walked out blushing and Azros yelled over his shoulder, " Are you two coming or what?"

Kysa was glad he did not just see that. Natu and her walked side by side after Azros and Nya, both blushing madly. "You really do not know the meaning of F.U.N is?" Azros asked with laugh


	6. Chapter 6: Upendi

I Love Him, Daddy

Chapter 6 Upendi

Night came and Kysa found herself laying on the grass in the courtyard looking up at the stars. Natu lay beside her and together they would laugh about the different pictures the stars made. Kysa looked up right above them and pointed, "Look there is one that looks like a baby rabbit-squirrel! See the swirly tail."

They both laughed in unison, "Yeah, hey look there's one that looks like two warriors fighting each other. HAHA, I have never done this before." Natu said smiling happily

"Really? My father, Azros, and I used to do this all the time. Dad says all the great spirits of the past are up there hmm." Kysa said with a laugh,

"Do you think Ozai's up there." Natu said, Kysa remembered the day Ozai died everyone cheered for days. Then Natu sat up and spoke taking Kysa out of her thoughts, "He wasn't my father, or grandfather, but the way Azula talked about him. It makes me feel like he is apart of me.

"My father said that there was a darkness in Ozai that he could not escape" She explained sitting up beside him.

"Maybe there is a darkness in me too" He said as Kysa laid her head on his shoulder. He laid his on hers and they watched as a shooting star shot across the sky.

On the other side of the courtyard, Zuko watched as his daughter spoke with the young man that had been trained to kill him, "Uncle I am lost Natu is one of them. Ozai's heir, how can I accept him?"

"Zuko?" Katara said walking up behind him, her brown hair swaying down her back. She came up and put a had on Zuko's shoulder.

"I was seeking assistance from my uncle." He explained looking into her eyes.

"Did he help?"

"Silent as a star, Uncle would never..." Zuko said looking back up at the stars

"Ow my Zuko, you have always wanted so much to walk the path expected of you, perhaps Natu does not." Zuko jumped back and looked at him wife.

"What? how do you know that?"

"Ha, I can see them down there just as easily as you can, get to know Natu and see." Katara said kissing him on the cheek and walking back inside. Zuko did nothing but sigh and turn to follow his wife back inside.

Back down by Kysa and Natu, they sat quietly her head on his shoulder and his head on hers. Then Kysa reached out to take his hand in hers and he pulled away. "What's wrong?" She asked sadly

"Nothing" He said standing and going to walk away

"Natu!"

"It's just that all my life I have been train...ugh... nothing...I gotta go." Natu said turning and began to walk

"Natu Wait!" Kysa called after him, he just looked over his shoulder once and kept walking. Then out of no where popped Guru Pathik.

"AND WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" He said to Natu in a humorous voice.

"Ugh. No where.." Natu replied

"Ha, that's what you think"He said then disappearing into the shadows. Kysa ran up behind Natu.

" Who was that?" Natu asked a little confused

"Ha...friend of the family" She explained, then Pathik appeared beside Natu leaning on his shoulder.

"Come on you follow ol' Pathik, he knows the way. HEEEHEEEHEE." He said

"Way to where?" Natu asked Kysa and she just shrugged.

"If you follow you will see, hurry now?" Pathik said taking off and running through the palace.

"Natu, haha, come on" Kysa said running after Pathik. The teens followed him eagerly to see where the old man would lead them. Kysa knew the palace like the back of her hand, but the way Guru pathik led them confused her. She had never been in this part of the palace. Everything became blurred, when they looked around they were not in the palace anymore. Before them was a giant waterfall. "Where is he taking us?" Natu asked, both of them looked around and Pathik had all but disappeared, then he came out of now where and took hold of their wrists. Kysa saw a small heart formed by water in her hand and Natu had a fire heart in his. Pathik put their hands together and when their fingers interlaced a smoke heart came through the cracks and vanished.

There's a place where the crazy moon

Makes the monkeys sing and the baboons swoon

And the sultry scent of the lotus bloom Will carry you away

As if just at the right moment all the birds started to sing and flutter about. A few feet away from the waterfall lay a small picnic blanket. Kysa grabbed hold of Natu's hand and pulled him to the blanket. They sat together and watch Pathik and the Animals perform their show.

Where the hippos swing from the jungle vines

And the rhino rhumba in a conga line

And the pink flamingoes are intertwined

As the stars come out to play

In Upendi Where the passionfruit grows sweet

And it's so divine

That you lose your mind

As it sweeps you off your feet

In Upendi Without a worry or a care

It just takes two

To make it true

Your heart will lead you there

Pathik swung above the kids and dropped two passion fruits into their laps. Kysa ate hers happily, While Natu could not take his eyes off of the scene before him.

You better watch your step 'cause the path is steep

Better hold your breath cause the water's deep

It's a long way down over Lovers' Leap

But falling's half the fun!

In Upendi

Where the passionfruit grows sweet

And it's so divine

That you lose your mind

As it sweeps you off your feet

In Upendi

Without a worry or a care

It just takes two

To make it true

Your heart will take you there

Pathik took hold of the kids hands again and pulled them into a standing position. Then people made from water or fire came and began a conga line with them. Kysa dance like no tomorow, while Natu danced as if he was afraid he might be killed. He went to open his mouth and say something, but Pathik threw a berry into it causing Natu to almost choke, but Kysa had his back. She kissed him full on the mouth and he swallowed that berry happily.

In Upendi

Where the passionfruit grows sweet

And it's so divine

That you lose your mind

As it sweeps you off your feet

Kysa stopped what she was doing and looked to Pathik, "Where is Upendi?" He appeared behind the girl and pretended to clean out her ear.

"No place you don't take with you." He replied as she began to laugh. Everyone got back into a conga line and dance like mad.

In Upendi

Without a worry or a care

It just takes two

To make it true

Your heart will take you there

Upendi!

Down In Upendi

Way down In Upendi!

At the end of the last word the fantasy world vanished and Kysa and Natu stood together in the center of the courtyard. They looked at one another and just smiled happily. Natu pulled Kysa in closer and kissed her. Together they walk inside, both happily humming the beat of Pathik's song.


	7. Chapter 7: Ambush

I Love Him, Daddy

Chapter 7: AMBUSH!

Natu walked Kysa back to her room and she swept him into a quick hug. "Good night" They whispered to each other, and Kysa went into her room humming happily. Out of the Shadows came Zuko he watched as Natu turn to leave for his room, "Natu"

"Yes sir" Natu asked turning to look at Zuko

"Your room is being renovated, you are welcome to stay in the room across from Azros's" Zuko said

"Thank you sir" He turned and together Zuko and Natu walked to the awaiting room. When Natu reached his room Zuko waved goodnight and went to join Katara in bed.

Outside stood Navi watched through a window as Natu let Zuko turn and leave, "Get him, Get him!" She chanted, but when Natu did not attack, she said "What are you waiting for Natu, get him!"

When he closed the door of his bedroom, Navi turned on her heels quickly and ran into the night. On the other side of town she met up with Azula, and told her what happen,"WHAT you're sure."

"Affirmative I saw it with my own eyes." Navi guaranteed

"Ugh...Natu can not betray us." Azula growled angrily

The next morning Natu was up bright and early walking outside the palace. He had a lot on his mind that he had to work out. "Okay I have to tell her today. Uck...where do I start? Kysa, Azula and a plot, and I was apart of it, but I don't want to be, because I love you...uck..ugh she will never understand...but I have to try." He said turning and walking to the entrance of the palace where Kysa was coming out.

"Kysa...I need to talk to you." He started to tell her but was interrupted

"Kysa I don't want you talking to him, I want to talk with him." Zuko said coming out of the shadows again. Kysa smiled warmly at her father and Natu looked a little scarred for a moment. Together the two men began to walk towards the village, Kysa smiled happily watching them go.

When they were half way through town, "Ozai could not let go of the hate and in the end it destroyed him." Zuko said completing the story of his father.

" I have never heard the story of Ozai told that way, he was truly a killer." Natu said as the two men walked up to the burnt house that Natu had save Kysa from. Zuko reached down and grabbed a handful of ashes.

"Fire is a killer. Sometimes what's left behind can grow better than the generation before, if given the chance." Zuko said as he pointed to a family who was painting the outside of their house and their children were running and playing.

From the alley across the street from the house an evil giggle was heard. Zuko spun around and there from the shadows two beady gold eyes stared out at him. Then around him warriors started to crowd. Natu had a look of terror on his face.

"No, No" Natu kept saying as the mob surrounded him and Zuko.

Why Zuko," Azula said finally coming out of the shadows.

"AZULA!" Zuko said her name as if he could spit.

"What are you doing out here hon and so alone. Hahahaha" She said with an evil laugh. As the circle got tighter Zuko got into a fighting stance, while Natu stood there as if he did not know what to do.

"Well done Natu just as we always planned." Azula said calling out Natu

"You!" Zuko said his gold eyes smoldering as he stared down at Natu

"No, I did not have anything to do with this." Natu said sadly at the accusation

"Attack" Azula said fiercely and her mob sprung forward. Zuko fought off all he could.

"NOO!" Natu yelled as he watch the fire lord fight with all his might. When Natu jumped into help him, Navi knocked him out with one swift punch. Zuko shoved them all off and took off down a side street. His royal robes torn and falling off. He stripped of them as he ran and was now in his thin under shirt and a pair of thin red pants. He ran until he tripped over a rock and tumbled down a hill the river right in front of him, Azula and her goons stood up hill ready to attack again. Up the hill was a waterfall that had been covered with a dam. Up top of the dam was Natu calling for Zuko. Zuko began to climb the wall of logs as quickly as he could.

When Natu spotted Zuko he quickly called out to him, "Zuko!"

"Get him Natu get him. Do it now." but after Azula spoke Natu disappeared looking for another way to save Zuko.

"I will get him for you Azula." Kuno said starting to climb after Zuko, he climbed with all his might.

"Azula are you watching, cause I am doing it for you and I am doing it for me." He said as he all but reach Zuko. He sent a large fire blast at Zuko and did not pay attention when the log underneath him gave out and he tumbled down, logs and rocks falling on top of him.

"No!"Azula cried out in shock.

Kuno's fire blast made contact with Zuko. It hit him right in the foot. Zuko had lost his boots during his run and the fire touch his bare skin making a the pain even more horrible. When the dust and the dirt finally dissipated, Zuko was gone. He had climbed to the top of the dam and had climbed back on top of the hill making his escape.

Natu came down just as the dust settled. He ran to the dam and started to pull the logs off of Kuno, but was pushed out of the way by and angry Azula. She dug furiously at the logs until she reach Kuno, but only his upper half was sticking out. His lower half was crushed completely, while blood ran down his face. "Kuno" Azula whispered his name sadly.

"I'm sorry Azula...I tried...ucka" He said as he took his last breath.

Azula then let the tears fall, she was not the mothering type, but she had grown attached to all of the children. Losing one of them was very painful for her. Navi walked up beside Azula and cried for the lose of her brother.

About couple yards outside the palace, Aang was helping Nya with her new glider. Kysa and Azros stood to the side watching. Kysa looked out towards town and saw a slumped figure coming towards the palace. The gold crown on his head told her he was her father. "Father?" She cried and everyone looked up. "Father, Nya get help" She said as she took off down the hill to meet her father.

"Yes help at once, of course." Nya said taking off into the air on her glider. While Aang and Azros took off after Kysa.

When Kysa reached Zuko she helped him lean on her and she whispered, "Father"

Azros and Aang were quick to catch up and quickly took charge, "Zuko, buddy talk to me. What happened?" Aang said

Zuko was only able to let out two words, "Natu...Ambush" and he passed out, luckily Azros caught his father and together Aang and Azros carried the fire lord up to the palace. "Don't worry dad we are here for you." Azros said to his fathers unconscious form.

Back with Azula, every member of the group sat quietly with their head bowed as a sign of respect for her lose. Natu sat in the back of the group not saying anything. Then Azula spoke finally, "Father, watch over my poor Kuno."

She turned around slowly and glared at Natu, "You...You" She said as she ran up and hit his in his left eye. She hit him open handed and now there were two claw scratches across his left eye and cheek. Most likely they were going to be scars someday. Natu crumbled to the floor, and held his eye. When he removed his hand and rose to stand again ignoring the shooting pain in his left eye. Azula spoke again, "What have you done?"

"I didn't do it. I mean... I did not mean it. It wasn't my fault. I...I did nothing." He said putting his rage into his voice

"Exactly and in doing so you betrayed you family, betrayed Ozai." she said

"I do not want anything to do with Ozai." He said angrily to her.

"You can not escape it. Kuno is dead because of you. You killed your own brother." Azula said trying to push the guilt on him.

"NOO!" Natu roared and ran off. Away from Azula and her craziness.

When Azula's clan went to run after him, Azula said plainly, "Let him go. Zuko had hurt me for the last time. Now he has corrupted Natu. Listen to me Zuko is injured and weak now is the time to attack. We will take his entire kingdom, by force." Azula said and a roar of cheers were let out from her small group. "Send out the commands, gather all my warriors." she said finally to Navi.


	8. Chapter 8: Not One of Us

I Love Him, Daddy

Chapter 7 Not one of us

Zuko sat in his thrown while Katara healed his foot. Kysa and Azros sat beside their father and watched as their mother worked. Aang and Toph stood with Nya, while different advisors and generals came to check on their beloved fire lord. Finally Kysa gathered the courage to speak, "Daddy, that can't be true."

Before Zuko could speak the throne room doors opened wide revealing a distinct figure. "Huh. It's Natu." Nya growled in recognition.

"Natu!" Kysa cried as she stood to go and greet Natu, but Zuko jumped up before her and gave her a stern look. Zuko stood menacingly on the platform his throne was on. Natu hung his head and began to walk towards the throne ignoring the evil glares he got from eveyone in the room.

"Why have you come back?" Zuko said angrily

"Zuko, please I had nothing to do..."

"You don't belong here." Zuko said interupting him.

"Daddy please listen to him" Kysa said trying to reason with him, Katara rose and went to stand beside her daughter. Both with the same scarred look on their face. Everyone in the room began to mutter quietly.

"Silence!" Zuko hollered, the room fell silent and everyone looked to the fire lord, "When you first came here you asked for judgement. I pass it now, EXILE!" Zuko said angrily

"NO!" Kysa yelled as Katara put a hand on her daughters shoulder to calm her. Natu looked around him with a distraught look on his face.

Deception

Disgrace

Evil as plain as the scar on his face

Deception (An outrage!)

Disgrace (For shame!)

He asked for trouble the moment he came

Natu realized he had to get out of there fast. He looked to Kysa one last time and turned and jogged out of the room. He could not deal with this. Behind him you could hear the footsteps of guards making sure he was leaving.

Deception (An outrage!)

(He can't change his stripes)

Disgrace (For shame!)

(You know these Outsider types)

He asked for trouble the moment he came (See you later, agitator!)

Deception (An outrage!)

(Just leave us alone!)

Disgrace (For shame!)

(Traitor, go back with your own!)

He asked for trouble the moment he came (See you later, agitator!)

Kysa wiggled free from her mothers hold and jumped down from the throne platform. Two guards grabbed her upper arms and she could not move. She let her tears fall and she looked back and forth from the door to her father, who was staring angrily at the door.

Born in grief

Raised in hate

Helpless to defy his fate

Let him run

Let him live

But do not forget what we cannot forgive

And he is not one of us

He has never been one of us

He is not part of us

Not our kind

Natu pushed open the front doors of the palace and walked out with is head hanging low. He kicked rocks and dirt into the air. He threw his fists in the air allow fire to erupt from them. How could Azula mess everything up for him?

Someone once lied to us

Now we're not so blind

For we knew he would do what he's done

And we know that he'll never be one of us

He is not one of us

Deception

Disgrace

Deception

Disgrace

Finally the guards had seen enough of Natu's angry display and they slammed the doors, with a big thud. When they were sealed Natu turned and walked away, not looking back at all. On a rock outside the palace, Pathik watch Natu go and could not help but feel upset.

Deception

In the throne room the guards had released their hold on Kysa's arms. She would not turn around. She could not summon the words. She turned to face her father slowly, "Father please...reconsider"She asked her tears coming faster.

"You will not go anywhere without an escort from now on." He said not even looking down at her. He stared at the door, where all the advisors and generals were exiting. Behind him Azros watched with a nobel look on his face, he knew is father had made the right choice. Katara watched with sad eyes as her daughter tried to defend the one she loved, like she herself had to do so many times before.

"No that's not..." Kysa started

"He used you to get to me." Zuko said finally looking at his daughters tear soaked face.

"No, He loves me for me." Kysa said stomping her foot

"Because you are my daughter." Zuko growled, "You will not leave the palace. You will stay where I can keep an eye on you, away from him."

"You don't know him" Kysa said

"I know he is following in my fathers foot steps, and I must follow in Uncle Iroh's" Zuko said lifting his chin nobely

"You will never be Iroh" Kysa said the tears falling once again and she turned on her heels and ran with all her might back to her room. Katara watched daughter go and she could not stand to see her baby cry.

Kysa slammed the door of her room, she landed on her bed hard and let the tears continue to fall. She love Natu and she could not let anyone stop her. She rose from the bed and went to her dresser. She pulled out the outfit her mother had given her. She put on the blue pants and the small blue robe. She tied her hair into a long braid as her mother had taught her and laced up the boots she wore for bending. She went to her door and when she opened it outside it stood a guard, "Can I get you something Princess?"

"NO" She slammed the door in his face, she locked the door so no one could disturb her. She glanced around the room. The only way out was through her window, but her room was on the second story. She crossed the room and opened the window. If she tied the sheets on her bed together she could shimmy her way down. And that is exactly what she did. When her feet hit the ground, she darted away from the palace as quickly as she could. She went to the front entrance of the palace, no one was outside. She ran down the hill to the outer gate of the palace, "Natu?" She whispered thinking he would be there. He wasn't she continued searching for her love.


	9. Chapter 9: Love Will Find a Way

I Love Him, Daddy!

Chapter 8 Love Will Find A Way

She walked slowly through the streets or the city. Through the well lite main streets to the dark alley ways. Past different shops and houses, she looked all over for the man she said she loved. The Moon shined bright down on the village. She felt the power from the moon in her. She felt herself strengthened by its presents. It gave her the confidence she needed to roam these dark streets at night. Rounding corner after corner she did not see one sign of Natu.

In a perfect world  
One we've never known  
We would never need to face the world alone

They can have the world  
We'll create our own  
I may not be brave or strong or smart  
But somewhere in my secret heart

She glanced up at the sky, wondering why did her happiness have to be ruined so quickly. She had never been so happy in her life, until she met Natu. He was everything she wanted everything she needed. She walked out of the village and down to the small creek that ran around it, she looked down at her reflection. She saw her bright blue eyes and her tan skin, then she saw something green behind her. She turned quickly hoping it was him, but it was nothing but a discolored star. She glared at the far away object for tricking her. She turned back to her reflection as she felt a single tear escape her eyes. She quickly wiped it away.

I know  
Love will find a way  
Anywhere I go  
I'm home  
If you are there beside me

Like dark turning into day  
Somehow we'll come through  
Now that I've found you  
Love will find a way 

She glanced up once and looked out over the open meadow that lay around her. Everything was so quiet and calm. A wind gust blew and the long pieces of grass blew with it. Then out of the shadow of a tree further down the meadow came a figure. She was quickly on her feet, watching as the shadowed figure stepped out of the shadows and in to the light of the moon. Green eyes appeared from the figure. Her breath was caught in her chest as she tried to remember how to breath. She was sprinting down to the figure in no time calling out his name.

I was so afraidNow I realize  
Love is never wrong  
And so it never dies

There's a perfect world  
Shining in your eyes 

He had seen her walking through the town. Silently he followed behind her and when she stopped to look into the creak he hid under a tree close by. When the tears leaked from her face, he could no stand there any longer. Slowly he stepped out and waited for her reaction. He expected her to run over and attack him, but no she sprinted head long towards him. Her arms held out wide she crashed into him sending them tumbling to the ground. The tree was on a steep hill and the crash sent the two tumbling down, one rolling over the other. When they reached the bottom They both let out a huge wave of laughter. He stopped and watch as a tear escaped her eyes from all her laughing. He reached out and caught her face in his warm hand. He leaned forward and kissed her softly. He waited for her to pull away and slap him, but instead she wrapped her slender arms around his broad shoulders.

And if only they could feel it too  
The happiness I feel with you

They'd know  
Love will find a way  
Anywhere we go  
We're home  
If we are there together

So many thoughts raced through Kysa's head. From what her father would think to wanting to take Natu all the way. When he pulled away, Kysa wanted to dive in again and kiss him, but stopped herself. He held on to her hands and warmed them slightly. They just stared into one anothers eyes. Kysa wanted to look away from his lush green eyes, but found herself mesmerized. Her chest heaved in and out as she tried to catch her breath, while he did the same. She had found him and she could not hold her happiness in. She flung her arms around his neck and hugged him tight. She would not let him leave her ever again.

Like dark turning into day  
Somehow we'll come through  
Now that I've found you  
Love will find a way

I know love will find a way

When she pulled out of the hug to look at him again, he jumped up with such excitement, "Let's get out of here, We will run together and start a new life all out own." He said happily waiting for her reply

"Natu, we have to go back." Kysa said reasonably as she walked up and wrapped an arm around his waist.

"What?" He said as she had grown three heads, "But we are finally together."

"Our place is with out families. If we run away, they will be divided for ever." Kysa said reasonably. Natu just looked at her and whispered, "you're right"

Back at the palace, Nya and Azros were passing inside Kysa's room trying to figure out what they should do. Kysa was gone and they knew Zuko would be pissed if they did not find her quickly.

"I cant believe we lost my sister again." Azros said sitting on her bed and putting his hands in his hair. "This is the 8 thousandth time. I thought you were going to keep an eye out for her." He said getting back up and pointing out a finger at Nya.

"Me? She is your sister, I thought you were going to watch her." Nya said defiantly walking up to Azros and poking him in the chest.

"I'll watch this" Azros said picking Nya up and throwing her on the bed and tickling her. Nya could not help but laugh. Using her Air bending Nya knocked her boyfriend off of her, and he landed on his back on the bed."

"Take that you freaky fire bender." Nya said as she tickled him back, then a dark shadow appeared in the door way.

"What are you doing?" Zuko asked from the door way. Azros jumped up and put Nya behind him, a reflex in case there was danger. When he saw it was his father he relaxed.

"Good question Dad! Now let me ask you one" Azros said trying to hid the truth of the situation. " Say there is this guy, but he is not a fire bender, and...a...a...his daughter umm....say vanished."

"Kysa gone." Zuko said looking around his daughter deserted room. Aang came charging into the room Toph and Katara behind him.

"Zuko, Azula and her rebellion are on the attack, heading this way, IT'S WAR!" Katara said in a worried tone.

"Nya find Kysa, we will assemble the palace soldiers. Move now" Zuko said quickly as Nya took off out the door and the rest followed him out.


	10. Chapter 10: THE FINALE

I Love Him, Daddy!

Chapter 9The Finale

Together with all of the palace guards, Zuko stopped the approaching rebellion at the field beside the large dam. Azula stood before them, her head held high as Navi stood to her right. Both had the same evil smirk on their faces. Zuko stood with a menacing look on his face as Toph, Katara, Aang, Nya, and Azros stood around him. Azula was the first to speak up, "It is over brother. I have dreamed of nothing else for years." She growled glaring at Zuko with ice cold eyes.

"Last chance Azula, go home." Zuko said plainly

"I am home, brother....ATTACK!" Azula yelled into the air as her rebellion raced past her to assault the opposing side. Zuko's men raced around him to surround their fire lord. Zuko ran along side his men, wanting to get a piece of the action. There was a lightning strike and the rain began to fall on their heads, drenching them.

Azula stood in place and just watched the battle, shouting various comments, "go for the eyes...break his jaw...get him low...get them...do what you must."

Azros and Nya stood back to back while people attacked them from all sides, "What do we do?" Nya asked as she air fought some of the men.

"There is on this we can do Nya, fight dirty." Azros said with a wink as he lifted the bison whistle to his lips and blew hard. Appa came flying into the scene with such speed for an old guy. He landed beside the young prince and licked him affectionately. Nya looked at Azros with a confused look. Then he gestured to Appa's tail, together they lifted it and he yelled at the rebellion, "Don't anybody move, this things loaded. I am not afraid to let you have it." the rebellion smelled a terrible odor and all plugged their noses and turned and ran from the stench. Azros just looked at Nya, who was plugging her nose and laughing, "Ha...talk about your winds of war."

Azros looked to see where his mother was and found her on the other side of the battle field. She was fighting like no tomorrow . That is when Navi came up to her throwing punches and Katara and her circled one another in a fighting stance. "Where's your pretty daughter, Katara?" Navi taunted at the fire lady.

"Navi!" Katara yelled as she sprung forward and soaked the young girl with water. Azula stood in her original spot still watching her brother closely. When she saw he was getting an advantage on her men, she walked forward slowly. When she was all but four feet away from him she pushed her men out of the way. Zuko had his back to her and she put one hand on his shoulder and pulled him to face her. Then letting her fist make a sickening crack against his nose. Zuko stumbled back wiping the blood from his nose. He stared at his sister and waited for the fight to continue, but she just stared at him as if he was her prey. The fighting around them had stopped and everyone watched in silence as the two glared at each other.

Azula raised her hand drawing white hot fire to hand. While Zuko followed her move and with drew his own white fire. They were about to let it loose, when a loud battle cry pierced through the air. In front of the two flew in two figures. Kysa faced her father glaring at him, while Natu glared at Azula.

"Kysa?" Zuko asked dumbfounded at his daughters appearance.

"Natu! Move!" Azula yelled at the boy she had raised

"Stand aside." Zuko said to Kysa

"Daddy this has to stop." Kysa said plainly not moving from where she stood.

"Your even weaker than I thought you were. Get out of the way." Azula yelled

"You will never hurt Kysa, or the others not while I am here." Natu barked back, Kysa turned back to her father.

"A wise old man once told me all the four nations are one. I did not understand him then, I only thought he made good tea, but now I understand." Kysa said remembering her great uncle's lesson.

"But they.." Zuko started

"They are us. Look at them they are us. They are a little miss guided, but we are all one. We are all the same. What differences to do you see?" Kysa said glancing around at the people who surrounded them. Zuko looked at his daughter in amazement for understanding one of his uncles lessons. When he fully analyzed her words, he pulled her close into a big hug. The rain stopped pouring and the clouds dispersed revealing glistening sunshine.

Navi listening to the whole thing, her face began to change. Her angry face turned to one of understanding. Azula's voice took her out of her thoughts, "Navi, Now"

"No Azula, Kysa is right. I have had enough fighting to last me a long time. Time for peace." She said walking away from Azula's side and standing beside Kysa and looking knowingly at Azula.

"If you will not fight, then you will die as a well." Azula barked at the girl who had just betrayed her. The rebellion looked at their leader as if she were crazy to actually threaten to kill the girl she raised. They slowly backed away from her and towards Zuko's side.

"Wai...What...Where are you going? Get back here." Azula yelled at the retreating soldiers.

"Let it go Azula, it is time to put the past behind us." Zuko said putting a had out to his sister.

"I would never let it go." The dam began to crack and rumble, "This is for you, Father." Azula said as she dashed forward towards Zuko. Then Kysa jumped in front of her father. Knocking Azula over the edge along with her. They tumbled down the embankment, one over the other. Kysa was able to grab grip on the rocks and hold herself up. Azula grabbed hold of something below her.

"Kysa!" Zuko yelled as he jumped down the cliff side, making his way slowly towards his daughter.

Kysa had made her way to a small ledge and was reaching down to Azula to help her. Katara stood on top and watch with a terror fill look on her face. The dam began to rumble and crack again, then with a loud crash the dam split and the water came tumbling out at a ferocious speed. "Zuko...ZUKO THE RIVER!" She yelled down to her husband.

Zuko looked down and watched as the river raced by, he began to climb faster down the cliff side.

Azula looked down and all she saw was the river and she began to slip. Kysa reached down and went to grab Azula's hand, "Azula give me you hand."

Azula swatted at her niece's hand, "Azula come on, I'll help you."

Azula did not reach up she just released the hold she had on the cliff side and fell down with a loud splash. Kysa looked away as Azula's body cascaded down the river. Up on top of the cliff, Navi began to cry and Natu just looked down at his feet. Zuko finally made it down to Kysa's side. He reached down to help lift her up and she turned to him saying, "Daddy, I tried."

Zuko helped his daughter back up to the rest of the group. When they were up there finally, Katara was the first to grab hold of her daughter, telling her to never scare her like that, again. Azros grabbed hold of his sister and began to sob happily into her hair. Kysa just rolled her eyes and said, "Easy big brother."

Natu waited behind everyone for his turn. Kysa made sure not to leave him out she raced over to him and flung herself at him. He caught her with out trouble and hugged her tight. He was about to go in for a kiss when Zuko came walking over, with his arm around Katara, "Natu, I was wrong. You belong here." Katara patted Zuko on the chest as a sign of approval. Natu took that as his moment and kissed kysa in front of all.

Then Zuko spoke up again, "there are rules though, do not kiss in front of me, and do try anything funny until you get married."

Azros walked up and slung an arm around his father, "Ow and hurt her and I will personally kill you, man."

Natu just looked at the two men and just nodded, while Kysa rested her head in the hollow of his neck.

"Come on everyone lets all go home." Katara said happily leading her family away.

~~THE END~~


End file.
